


博士x特斯拉了解一下吗

by T1213121



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-27
Updated: 2020-01-27
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:34:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22436473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Summary: 博士没有消除特斯拉的记忆。—我不会起文名了对不起。
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor / Nikola Tesla
Kudos: 11





	博士x特斯拉了解一下吗

博士给了特斯拉一个例外。  
并不是什么很值得一提的特殊待遇，当然，如果和她往日的谨慎比起来，确实已经算是很大的例外了：博士没有消去特斯拉与她相遇的记忆。  
在漫长的生命里，博士曾经与无数人相遇，又与无数人离别。其中理所当然的存在许多如同特斯拉这般独特的生物，划时代的为所在的星球文明开拓一个全新纪元。博士很懂得那些地球人称之为“规章条例”的东西，不让当地物种发现属于自己的文明啦，不试图改变或影响历史进程啦，诸如此类。从很久之前，她就非常熟练地运用这些条例，把自己的形象从一部分可能影响未来走向的生物脑中抹去，包括克娄巴特拉、伊丽莎白女王一世、还有刚刚遇到的爱迪生。但不得不说，博士一样讨厌这个，尤其在唐娜·诺贝尔之后，消除一位故友记忆的困难远大于给予新人一份全新的冒险。  
特斯拉从不在博士旧友的列表上，博士也不喜欢思考那张单子上都有谁。毕竟，她认为上面多半会有一个粗犷的黑笔写着占满大半张纸的“法师”。但特斯拉确实让她有些困惑。  
困惑，也许是困惑，或者不是困惑。博士蹙紧眉头。她不太清楚这是种什么感受。也许之前的他们很清楚这点，他们总是在被不同的女人亲吻拥抱，但现在的她——这可是个全新视角。博士能感受到特斯拉和她之间某种千丝万缕的联系。从技术层面上来说，应该是她留在那里的记忆造成的，牛顿总说万有引力；从内心层面上，她有点回避此事，但见到特斯拉让她觉得……一见如故。  
一见如故，真是奇怪的词汇。怎么会有人在第一次见到对方时就认为对方和自己相识很久。  
然而他们确实是的。  
在同伴们离开的夜晚，博士偶尔会去特斯拉的私人实验室拜访。那里不算太大，甚至还有些简陋，即使比起二十一世纪的研究所也是破不堪言。但它已经是二十世纪初最具有科技感的实验室，后缀当然没有之一。  
博士很乐于观看特斯拉摆弄那些发明，即使她很清楚发明背后的原理，但特斯拉对科学的热情令她着迷，很容易就会想起某段时间的自己。不过，每逢她到访实验室，特斯拉总愿意将更多时间放在研究塔迪斯上。他对塔迪斯的爱好几近狂热，如此突破物理常识的存在几乎全面激发出了他的好奇心。在他精致的遣词造句之下，里面比外面大这最为期待的一句赞美都变得更令人身心愉悦了。  
某些时候，博士甚至能收到特斯拉发来的讯号。他总会把讯号接收地定在火星，大概是因为博士从没告诉过他银河系其他位置的缘故，所以，只有博士来地球时能收到那些讯息。好在她往地球跑得很频繁，时常能收到一些特斯拉发来的讯息。  
大半时间，讯息里都是一些他完成了发明的消息。还有几次是地球又被入侵了，特斯拉确实是个天才，很容易察觉到些许异样。可惜同时期有个“他”在那里了。博士只得耸耸肩装作无辜，声称没有收到任何讯息——宇宙也有电磁信号干扰，她非常理直气壮。  
在很长一段时间内，他们之间保持着某种诡异的平衡：博士坐在特斯拉的实验室里喝着不知道哪个星球的果子做成的果汁；特斯拉对塔迪斯上下其手试图找到内部更大于外部的诀窍，偶尔顺手把塔迪斯送他的小饼干从控制台取下，递给博士。  
博士很有兴趣让特斯拉成为她的旅伴，但最后一点理智一直告诉她，还是不要让一个彻头彻尾的天才知道太多。否则即使消去记忆，天才也能把根据潜意识里残留的细节还原整个构造：她一直觉得早先时候与达·芬奇的旅行有点长到不太妙。于是他们总是维持着这种平衡，而博士则选择一件件见证特斯拉的发明诞生，继而又消失。  
但她忘了一件事。  
当博士兴高采烈地从人马座贝塔星赶回地球时，塔迪斯冒了点小火星，又猛烈的晃了几下。非常平常的塔迪斯问题，又似乎在预示着什么。她打开门，发现自己身处一间旅馆。  
一九四三年一月七日，尼古拉·特斯拉在世的最后一日。  
她讨厌离别。没有什么比失去一个朋友更悲伤了。  
“啊，博士。”特斯拉先一步认出了塔迪斯的轰鸣。他的双颊向内深陷，枯白的头发紧紧地贴附在形状美丽的颅骨上。纵然已是垂暮之年，特斯拉仍旧保持着一位绅士的矜持与优雅。“我大限已至。”仿佛有某种特异功能般，特斯拉总能预言到自己的未来（博士相信塔迪斯会藏好那些写有特斯拉一生的书籍）。  
博士闷闷不乐地应了一声。她确实不喜欢离别。  
“我的一生都在求解一个最大的科学谜题。”特斯拉的手指滑过塔迪斯的边缘，“但我想，再给我第二次、第三次生命，我都无法解出答案。”他的手停在上面，“未来是属于你的，博士。而非我。”  
“人类还会因你的发明受益多年。”博士道，“至少三四百年之内的未来，都构建于你的发明之上。”  
“那将是我的幸运。”特斯拉顿顿，“谢谢你，博士。”他向博士伸出手，也许是为了道别时的吻手礼。这将是他们的最后一次见面，特斯拉希望能够正式一些。  
但博士却拉住了他的手。  
“一次旅行，感兴趣吗？”博士推开塔迪斯的大门，“现在启程，一分钟后准时返途。”


End file.
